


"Baby Firsts" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #3: Competition

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaine Advent 2015 - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Klaine, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	"Baby Firsts" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #3: Competition

“Kurt, don’t you think you’re being a tad bit ridiculous?”

“No I don’t Blaine. This is serious and—and—why the hell are you smiling?”

Blaine shakes his head and takes Kurt’s hands in his own.

“I think it’s adorable how upset you’re getting over this. I mean it’s not a competition Kurt, you and I are on the same team here.”

Kurt pouts his lips and pulls his hands out from Blaine’s.

“Stop saying stuff like that when I’m obviously upset. You know, other husbands would _know_ that what I need right now is to be comforted. _Other_ husbands wouldn’t be laughing at me.”

Blaine rolls his eyes and shakes his head again.

“Kurt, Tracy is six months old. So, she crawled to me instead you, big deal. It doesn’t mean she doesn’t love you.”

Kurt crosses his arms in front of him, still feeling slighted. 

“Blaine I was holding her favorite stuffed animal in one hand and her favorite rattle in the other while using her favorite silly voice to try and coax her to me and yet, she still goes to you. _You_ , who had nothing but your stupid arms held out to her. I mean I spend all day with her, cooking for her, singing to her, playing with her, trying to educate her on the latest fashion trends, all while you’re at work.” Kurt scoffs and looks away. “Obviously our daughter prefers Papa to Daddy.” 

It dawns on Blaine that Kurt isn’t messing around, he really is hurt by how their daughter’s first actual crawl went down. Sighing gently, he pulls Kurt into a hug and kisses his cheek. 

“Baby, Tracy adores you. You know that. You’ve seen how she lights up anytime you enter the room, even if you’ve only been gone for a minute or two. Our little girl loves us both, but you’re her world right now. I mean you do so much for her while I’m at work. I’m surprised she even gives me the time of day with how much I’m away from the apartment.”

Kurt scoffs again at that and slaps Blaine’s chest, but there’s no bite behind it. His hands rub up and down Blaine’s chest, feeling the soft cashmere of the sweater his husband is wearing, stopping when he realizes the sweater is actually his.

“Blaine, why do you have my favorite sweater on?”

“Oh this old thing?” Blaine asks, a playful glint in his eye.

“Yeah this old thing. You know it’s my favorite and it’s the only thing that works when Tracy won’t go to sleep because she loves…” 

Kurt’s words trail off and his eyes widen at the realization. He pushes Blaine away from him as Blaine starts to grin mischievously.

“You jerk! 'Not a competition' my ass! You wore that sweater on purpose because—“

“Because I know Tracy takes to it like white on rice. Yep, sure did.” Blaine says grinning from ear to ear.

Kurt throws Tracy’s favorite doll at Blaine and can’t help the small laugh that escapes him. “I hate you, Blaine Anderson.”

Blaine laughs loudly at that. “You do not, Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt picks up Tracy and gives her her favorite rattle as he glares at his husband. 

“I do too, and if you think I’m letting this go you are dead wrong. The gloves are off now. You want to fight dirty? We’ll fight dirty. It is _so_ on!” 

Kurt turns his attention to their little girl, who is gurgling happily in his arms. 

“Papa thinks he’s outsmarted Daddy, but I know what he’s up to now. So to get even with Papa, you and I are going to make sure your first word is ‘Daddy’. Isn’t that right my little princess? Yes it is.”

Tracy giggles at the silly voice Kurt takes on as he continues talking to her. And Kurt can’t help the smirk that forms on his face as Blaine’s own smile fades.

“Kurt, what? No, that’s not…Hey come on now, don’t be like that. Here I’ll give you back your sweater, just don’t go putting ideas into my daughter’s head. Kurt! Kurt, you don’t get to ignore me. No! This is serious Kurt! Kurt!”

Kurt carries Tracy into her bedroom, letting out a loud cackle along the way as Blaine follows close behind.

(Months later, Tracy’s first word actually ends up being ‘Barbra’. Aunt Rachel gloats for a week.)


End file.
